


复生

by Dongba



Series: 复生 [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongba/pseuds/Dongba
Summary: Aquaman在一次战争中死去，而悲痛欲绝的Orm没有选择让他安息，而是复活了他，以奴隶的身份。但显然，复活带来的麻烦不仅仅如此
Relationships: Orm Marius/Arthur Curry
Series: 复生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 死亡

01.

死亡是平静的。

Arthur费力地睁开眼睛，不知为何他突然想起了他的父亲死去那天，他的父亲安详地闭上了眼睛，好像只是睡着了一般，那是Arthur初次对死亡有了真正的感觉。

然后就是他拧断了黑蝠鲼父亲的脖子，那时的Arthur突然意识到生命如此脆弱，大雨滂沱中他看着那男人灰白的脸，不在动弹没有心跳，那时还年轻的他确实害怕恐慌愧疚了起来，然后他听到了黑蝠鲼的惊呼。

“爸爸？！”

他们失去了他们的亲人。

Arthur松开了手，尸体滑落在他的脚边，平静得如同只是睡着了而已，独留生者犯下血海深仇，永远逃不出愤怒的轮回。

如今他也将走出这轮回。

死亡是痛苦的。

Arthur感觉到疼痛，从手臂处传来，他想抬起手来，恍惚间却看到自己的整个手臂被扔在了一边，他所能抬起的只有一节断处，血喷涌而出染红了他的金色头发，他躺在那里，不像他的父辈一般，他的父亲在床上闭上眼睛永远安眠，而他满身自己的鲜血，躺在泥泞的地上，被疼痛折磨。

“Arthur。”良久他感觉什么人捧起了他的脸，温热的水落在他的脸上，滴在他的眼角处，“结束了，Arthur，赫拉在上......！”

一瞬间Arthur周围如此喧闹，他听到了他的同伴们的声音，他感觉自己被人抱起，他没力气说话了，他伤得太重了，失血过多肋骨断了好几根，连呼吸都如此疼痛，他的眼前发黑，几乎看不到周围景色，他如此疲惫，他渴望休息与安眠。

“我很困。”他轻声说，却听到了一人紧张恳求他不要睡去。

“别睡，Arthur，我们马上就到了......”

睡吧，睡吧。

Arthur感觉有人在他耳边低哼，也许是死神吧，Arthur淡漠想着，闭上了眼睛，抱着他往瞭望塔飞去的Clark忍不住抓紧了他。

请做个好梦。

“Arthur......别睡......！”

Clark听到Arthur的心跳一点点停滞下来，直至完全消失，他胸口上的S标志被Arthur的血染红，他急忙把Arthur放下来，动用了他所有的急救知识，盼望Arthur的心脏跳动。

可Clark终究不是神明，死神已经把Arthur带离了人世间，独留这一具肉块留在这里。

“Arthur？”Clark拨开了Arthur因为鲜血而黏在额头上的金色头发，这位七海之王闭着眼睛看起来分外安详。

他看起来像极了一尊国王的雕像，由最漂亮的大理石雕刻而成。

02.

Orm见证过很多次死亡。

第一次是他的父亲，永远不可一世，对家庭没有半分柔情的父亲，躺在那里没了声响，父亲的脸被震惊扭曲了面容，12岁的Orm虽然害怕但他还是硬着头皮与父亲睁着的眼睛直视，从那时他就知道死亡是面目狰狞的。

然后就是亚特兰娜烧焦的尸体，几乎成了一团焦炭，可那时候的Orm没时间悲伤，他初当上国王，他需要做很多事，当他反应过来时，亚特兰娜已经葬于六英尺之下，年幼的Orm甚至来不及落下一滴眼泪，随后是政敌，士兵的，面目狰狞死不瞑目。

但他确实没有想过他将怀抱Arthur的尸体。

毕竟他们太过年轻，Arthur的金发如此耀眼，比阳光更加温暖，他看起来如神明一般坚不可摧，他怎么会死呢？Arthur.Curry怎么会死呢？Orm没想过，Orm不敢想过。

可他如今站在Arthur的尸体前，Arthur的一只手放在胸前，安置在教堂的耶稣神像下，阳光透过彩色的玻璃让他脸上五彩斑斓，受苦的耶稣垂下眼慈悲看着这死去的七海之王。

“哥哥？”

Arthur闭着眼睛，怎么会有人死得如此平静呢？Orm这样想，仿佛只是睡着一样，如果不是Arthur太过惨白的脸和失去血色的嘴唇，放在一边的断臂，Orm几乎以为Arthur只是睡着了而已。

教堂里静悄悄。

良久Orm伸出手，不确定地拨了拨Arthur的头发，他没有落泪，他只是把Arthur的金发缠绕在自己的手指上，他想说点什么，可他发现他好像无法发声，他摘下了头罩，三叉戟放在了一边。

“哥哥？”

没有人回答他，Orm吸了口气，他的手一路摸索，抚摸着他哥哥的鼻梁，眼窝和唇角，他的动作如此轻柔小心，好像怕吵醒Arthur一般，可Orm知道Arthur不会醒来了，永远不会了。

Orm觉得自己的心脏空落落，空洞是Arthur的样子，Orm也觉得自己的心脏好像被挖去，扔到海底火山里去焚烧后除了一捧灰后什么也没有剩下。

“哥哥，走吧。”

他轻声说，然后就戴上头盔把他的哥哥抱在怀里，Arthur的头就靠在他的胸脯处，这金色终于彻底栖息在海中，代价是死亡，他动作轻柔，平稳地把Arthur抱离了这座小小的教堂，他一出门就看到海洋，等候的士兵和Arthur口中的同伴，他却没有看向他们，只是径直踩在礁石上，海浪拍打礁石打湿了他的脚。

“我们回家，哥哥。”

他踏入海中，独留一个太过孤独的背影。

“我们回家。”

他忍不住低头去看他死去的兄弟，他的哥哥生平第一次在他怀中，可Arthur再也不会睁开他那双Orm可以用一切来交换的蓝眼睛，再也不会轻轻叫他一声弟弟了。

03.

Orm没有举行Arthur的葬礼。

Arthur的尸体摆在Arthur经常住的客房里，说是客房，可其实其豪华程度不亚于Orm的寝宫，他的哥哥就躺在床上，第一晚Orm坐在椅子上看着他的哥哥躺在那里，耳边是他专门放于此的海葵，他哥哥的手仍放在一边，Orm仔细打量他的哥哥。

为什么没有更多的时间呢？他认为的兄弟的死亡从不是这样，他觉得Arthur死去时应该已经满头白发，他将饶有兴趣地看着Arthur的金发褪去颜色，变成岁月的白，他的哥哥死去时有无数人将为他落泪，他死去时也知道自己是如此幸福快乐地度过一生。

而不是现在一般，英年早逝，尸体残缺，留下Orm独自一人，Orm第一次憎恨起死亡来，它夺走了他唯一的兄弟。

“吾王。”Tula游了过来，一打开门她就看见Orm坐在那里，嘴唇紧抿看着死去的Arthur，他手里怀抱着一本书，作为Orm同父异母的妹妹，Tula不由得担心，但仅仅作为Orm的下属，她只能低下头去，“人民希望您尽快下葬Orlin王。”

“为什么要下葬他？”Orm只是这样回答，Tula把头低得更低了，她想起了其他人的窃窃私语，他们说这样下去Orm迟早要发狂。

“Orlin王已经死了，吾王。”Tula这样回答，Orm嗯了一声打开了那本书，古怪的字符一行行地刺痛了Tula的眼睛，Tula不敢想那上面记录着什么，她总觉得那会是一个祸端，但Orm率先出声了。

“是的，他死去了。”Orm这样说，“但那只是暂时的。”

Tula硬着头皮站在那里，她想去劝慰Orm，可她们除了是兄妹之外，阶级也摆在那里，她无法像Orm和Arthur一般亲密，连安慰都不像是兄妹之间的。

“节哀，吾王。”她关上了门。

而Orm低下头看着那本书———由古亚特兰蒂斯文写成，里面有着最不堪，最肮脏，让人不齿的黑魔法，以往的Orm都不会看这本书一眼，可那晚的他太过悲伤，急需要什么东西来转移了注意力。

就好像潘多拉打开了魔盒，Orm打开了那本书，一开始他只是看目录而言，可他却被目录中的一行字吸引了注意力，让他忍不住地吸了一口气，那是他最希望的，那是现在的他最想要的。

“复生。”他轻念出声，几乎没有犹豫地，他翻到了那一页，他感觉自己身体在颤抖，他忍不住紧绷身体。

当天晚上Orm做了个梦，他梦见无数人在早逝的海王床前哭泣，而他站在那里，一滴眼泪都没有落下，他远远地看着Arthur躺在那里，宛如睡美人一般。

然后他就看见Arthur睁开了眼睛，他看着Arthur坐了起来，他看起来是如此充满生命力，时间不舍得在他身上留下任何痕迹，他看着Arthur游了过来，蓝色眼睛里只有他。

“Orm。”梦里的Arthur勾起了嘴角。

现在的Orm收回了思绪，把目光放在床上，Arthur仍然躺在那里，看起来如此平静。

“我们很快就会见面了，哥哥。”他轻声说。

04.

Orm没做过针线活。

可他现在却拿着那一针一线，表情严肃好似要进行什么重大决策一般，他也确实即将做一些事情——-Arthur的断处枕在Orm的一侧膝间，那断处看起来光滑苍白，而另一侧膝盖上，则放着Arthur的断手，他不知为何恐慌于他并不会这些玩意，这显然是女孩子擅长的范围，这会给Arthur留下太过丑陋的痕迹，可他又有什么办法呢？没有绣工愿意缝补这么一具尸体，Orm也不愿意把这交给其他人。

可他必须这么做，他多希望Arthur复活时仍然完整，看起来和以前一般，哪怕在Arthur身上留下太过丑陋的痕迹也无所谓———Arthur总是会原谅Orm的。

他这样想着，开始细细缝补起Arthur来，这很奇怪，他想起了他小时亚特兰娜无事时，亲自缝补他那时很喜欢的娃娃，可Arthur不是布娃娃，Orm也不是亚特兰娜，他不像母亲一样手指飞扬，相反，他笨手笨脚并不顺畅，他偶尔触碰到Arthur的皮肉，Arthur看起来如此乖巧，是真的像布娃娃一样了，Orm皱了皱眉却不肯停下手，当他放下针线后却看见Arthur的手终于缝合在一起，可不和谐的黑色线头歪歪扭扭在他的断处，这好像一个不合格的工匠把断臂维纳斯的手重新接上，你不觉得优美，你只觉得怪异。

下次可不能使用黑色的线。

Orm眨了眨眼睛。

而Arthur的尸体可没有表面那么完好平静，Orm脱下Arthur的鳞甲才发现他兄弟的胸口有一个大洞，里面的肋骨全都断裂，Orm愣了良久，生气于竟然没有人告诉他这一事情，也怨恨起自己的优柔寡断，他应该对自己的兄弟强硬一点，陆地对他做了什么，陆地从不会让Arthur幸福快乐。

而如今陆地竟然还想掩盖这一罪证。

“没事的，哥哥，你已经安全了。”他忍不住自言自语，他开始修补好他哥哥的肋骨，顺便也检查了他哥哥的心脏，肺，其他内脏，他检查它们的完好，就好像国王巡视他的领地一般，它们因为失去活力多时不再是健康的颜色，血液凝固在管腔内。

好在它们还算完好，并没有什么问题，除了肋骨外再无损伤，可Arthur胸口的大洞却仍摆在那里分外地刺眼，它们裸露着，Orm看着那里发呆。

他希望他的哥哥完好无损。

而那些臣民注意到他们的王几乎把所有休息时间都花在了陈放着Arthur尸体的房间，还有就是图书馆，他们想去劝慰自己的王，人死不能复生，生者必须振作起来，他们不知道Orm看的书是关于什么的，Orm显然不擅长还原和治愈这类的魔法，但他愿意为了Arthur尝试。

当他终于第30遍吟唱起那象征着治愈的魔法咒文时，他终于看见Arthur的胸口上的大洞逐渐复原，完好，他的哥哥看起来和他生前一样了，这让他非常满意，他甚至坐在那里静静地看了Arthur很久，膝间放着那本书。

Orm从来没有妄想过战胜死神。

但为了他的哥哥，他愿意试试的。

05.

Orm注意到那魔法的其他内容。

直到Orm把Arthur放在他绘制的魔法阵里他才注意到一点，原谅他吧，他几乎被Arthur即将复活的狂喜冲昏了头脑，时至今日他才注意到那行小小的字。

“谨记：被复活之人将作为施法者的奴隶度过余生，永远遵从施法者的所有命令，永远不能伤害施法者，当施法者死去时，复活之人亦灰飞烟灭。”

纵然亚特兰蒂斯制度如此古老，可奴隶却也早已经沉入了历史长河中。Orm合上了书，看向躺在魔法阵里的Arthur，他已经给他的血亲换了一件新的鳞甲，丑陋的缝合痕迹藏于之下，他无法把Arthur与历史书上的衣不蔽体的奴隶相提并论。

只要他不命令Arthur就不会有什么问题的，他不会命令Arthur，Arthur也不会伤害他的。

Orm皱了皱眉头，又松开来，他举起三叉戟，眼里含着某种决然——他已下定决心从死神手中夺走他的一生挚爱。

他吟唱起那咒语，他不知道魔法学院里最德高望重的魔法师惊恐地抬起头看着王宫的方向，感觉到魔法波动的长老们看了对方良久，像突然惊醒一般往王宫游去，Orm只看到魔法阵中海水突然有了形状，包裹住他的哥哥，他感觉到钻心的疼痛，顺着血管蔓延到身体各处，几乎让Orm想丢开三叉戟——可他知道他不会。

他绝对不能停下，他看见那海水争先恐后地往Arthur身体里钻，Arthur的头发在飘荡，他不认为自己的痛苦比得上Arthur死去时的疼痛，想到于此他强迫自己挺直腰杆，除了他声线的微微抖动，竟然看不出有任何异常。

他看见闪着光芒的海水将Arthur牵引起来，他的哥哥像极了国王，他们面对面，Arthur看起来如同一尊神像，让Orm勾了勾嘴角。

我们很快就会见面了，哥哥。

“【......Arthur.Curry，七海之王，海洋与陆地之子，

我以你的主人的身份命令你：

睁开眼睛！】”

他看见Arthur再次睁开了他那双Orm可以用一切来交换的蓝眼睛。

一开始那眼睛没有聚焦，看起来死气沉沉没有生机，可那感觉很快就消失了，Orm看到Arthur伸手揉了揉眼睛，眼睛被困倦和疑惑填满，看起来Arthur只是刚刚睡醒一般，Arthur打了个哈欠，抬头看到Orm后他愣在那里。

“Orm？”Arthur问，“你怎么在这里？你不是该在亚特......？”

Orm率先有了动作，他抱住了Arthur，他感觉Arthur的身体冰冷，不过Orm会温暖他的，他感觉自己在止不住地落泪，虽然海水很快就把眼泪融于其中，可Arthur还是注意到了，他拉开了Orm沉默地为他的兄弟拭去泪水，虽然在海中没有必要，他看着Orm的眼泪止不住地流淌，而Orm抓住了他的手。

“欢迎回来，哥哥。”他轻声说。

“虽然我有点不清楚发生了什么事，”Arthur回答，“不过已经没事了。”

06.

长老们推开门就看到亡者返回了人间。

就算是历经无数的长老们推开门时也忍不住神经紧绷起来，Orm对Arthur的执念会毁了他们的，长老们总是这样想，而如今这担忧应验了：他们看到了本已经死去，早就该下葬的Arthur立在这里，睁着眼睛和他生前一般模样，而Orm抓着Arthur的手不肯放开，看向Arthur的永远冷寂的深蓝色眼睛里含着热切——Arthur是Orm的欲望火，亦或是生命泉。

“吾王。”他们毕恭毕敬行礼，Arthur看起来还在思索发生了什么，Orm像是一个小孩找回他失而复得的玩具一般不肯松开Arthur的手。

“我记得我去陆地，外星人的袭击……他们的武器切断了我的手，我的胸口被打穿，然后......”Arthur自言自语，说到最后他停住了，他转头去看他的弟弟。

“我死了。”

“是的。”Orm点了点头，长老们看了一眼地上的Orm所画的魔法阵，经过刚才的一切，它们已经彻底刻在了地板上，“然后我复活了你。”

Arthur上下审视自己的兄弟，那眼神里看起来不解，又好像看到了什么难解的谜团。

可Arthur没有太过苛责Orm，他的兄弟孤寂太久了，几乎把所有的爱放在他一人身上，他能想象Orm知道自己死去时的情景，他想如果是他他也同样无法忍受这个消息，介于现在他们只有彼此。

所以他只是说：“抱歉。”

“没关系，哥哥，已经过去了。”Orm捏了捏Arthur放在他掌心的手，“你需要休息。”

“我已经睡了太久了，我想去正义联盟......”

“哥哥。”Orm打断了他的话，声音有一点点冷，陆地，陆地，又是陆地，陆地已经夺走了Arthur的一条命，而Arthur竟然还把心放于此，“我已经很久没听到了你的声音了。”

Arthur沉默了，Orm的眼睛里含着一点点期望，Arthur突然意识到他确实好久没有和Orm好好相处了，如今Orm这一小小的要求他为何要拒绝呢？Orm是他的弟弟，唯一的弟弟。

而哥哥总是对弟弟宽容。

“好吧，也许过几天再去也不迟。”

Orm满意地带着Arthur离开，而一旁沉默的长老们有了动作，一只写满了沧桑的手放在那魔法阵上，那上面还带着余温，看清楚上面的符号后长老们变了变脸色，位于魔法阵中间的可不是传统五角星，而是一个像极了章鱼，又不像是章鱼的符号。

“黑魔法。”长老收回了手，他声音发抖。

而另一边Arthur被Orm牵着游到了亚特兰蒂斯的上方了，Orm贪恋Arthur的身体温度，他的手不安分地搂着Arthur的肩膀，腰肢，而Arthur看着立在这海中城市的他和Orm的雕像，他们并肩而行。

“我记得以前只有你的雕像。”

“你回来了以后我就命令工匠制作你的，你死之前三天才刚刚完工。”Orm回答，Arthur哦了一声，他不清楚Orm怎么熬过这一时期的，但他也曾同失至亲，他能感同身受。

他又想道歉了，Orm嘘了一声眼睛里有了笑意。

“不用在抱歉了，已经过去了，你回来了。”


	2. 疑惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些事情在改变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你的阅读，我乐意听取任何建议

01.

Arthur看着他手臂上的痕迹。

黑色的线头宛如蚯蚓一般缠在他的胳膊上，Arthur看着镜子里的自己良久，伸出手去触碰自己的胳膊，他摸到他的身体冰冷宛如一具尸体，可鉴于他之前已经死过，所以这个比喻非常贴切。

那感觉非常奇妙，他摸到那线在他的皮肤上的不同质感，粗糙毛茸茸，他又看了看自己的胸口，他记得他的胸口被敌人破开了一个大洞，可他的胸口平坦，肌肉隆起没有任何异常，就好像发生在他身上的伤痛从来没有出现。突然他皱起了眉头，他的小腹处好像有什么东西......

然后门开了，一个侍女的脑袋探了出来，她看起来像是胆小的兔子在检查外面是否有捕猎者一样，而看到Arthur本人时就算她竭力掩饰，可Arthur还是看到了她一瞬间的颤抖，和眼睛里一闪而过的惊恐。

“Arthur王......您的鳞甲。”侍女看起来吓坏了，而Arthur知道为什么，他点点头，表情尽量温柔一点——侍女看起来一团孩子气。

“放在那里吧。”

侍女急急忙忙把鳞甲放在床上落荒而逃，只留下一连串气泡，Arthur也无心再去看他小腹处的东西，他站在那里，他的听力极好，王宫里的窃窃私语跳不过他的耳朵。

“他复活了。”

“你看到了？”

“我刚刚给他送鳞甲，他就站在那里，海神在上。”

“我以为这只是传说，不是吗？Arthur王应该死了，他应该躺在棺材里，而不是站在那里。”

“可......可我听说吾王希望他活着。”

Arthur坐在床边，那些私语突然消失了，只剩下可怕的寂静，让人觉得不详，可Arthur只是把鳞甲放在自己膝间，垂下眼睛不知道想什么。

过了一会那声音又响了起来。

“如果是吾王的话就没有办法了。”

“国王掌握每个人的生死大权。”

Arthur无缘无故起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他突然起身，可那声音又再次停住了，这次响起的是开门声，Orm站在门口不解地看着Arthur。

“我想着看你睡了吗，怎么了？Arthur？”

Arthur下意识地摆了摆手，他注意到Orm手中拿着一些公文，感受到Arthur的目光Orm直接把公文交给了Arthur，这时他差点打了个富有人情味的哈欠，可Arthur敏锐地看出了他弟弟眼中的困倦。

“你去睡吧。”他把Orm往床上推了一把，“我来处理这些东西。”

“你不困吗哥哥？”

Arthur像是被什么梗住了一样，然后他露出了一个让人安心的眼神。

“我之前已经“睡”得够久了，我现在没有一点困意。”他这样回答。

02.

Arthur睁着眼睛看着Orm的睡颜。

现在应该已经很晚了，可Arthur仍然毫无睡意——自从Arthur复活以后他就在没有睡着过了，一开始Arthur以为只是一天而已，可一天，两天，如今三天已经过去，他躺在那里再也无法滑入梦乡，他无数次徒劳地闭上眼睛，可Arthur的神志比以往更加清晰。

他干脆放弃了入睡的可能，突然多出来的8个小时可以做事情，比如看一本书，又或者帮Orm处理处理未完的公文，可公文已经全部改完，他一时竟然没有事情可做，他只是坐在床边看着他弟弟睡着的模样。

在安眠之时，Orm终于舍得摘下他的头盔，可哪怕这时他的眉头也在轻轻皱起，似乎还在为亚特兰蒂斯的一切忧虑，Arthur皱眉，想去揉开Orm紧皱的眉头，可一想到Orm总是浅眠他又收回了手。

毕竟他的兄弟太累，太累了。

Arthur干脆盘腿坐在床上，尽量轻手轻脚，可是Orm还是被轻微响动弄得唔了一声，他不老实地伸手，那手掌贴在了Arthur的腿上，Arthur眨眨了眼，突然想问问Orm当初为什么选择复活了他，Orm一生失去了亲人无数，父亲，母亲，最近一次是Arthur本人，但Orm只复活了他一个人。

Arthur相信活者要给死者应有的平静，这是对死者最大的尊重。

Arthu疑惑地看着Orm，好像是看着他一生都无法解答的谜团，他忍不住伸手去触碰Orm的头发，他弟弟的黑色头发在水中飘荡，让Arthur想到了海草。

他的动作尽量轻柔，手指和头发无意识地嬉闹，在这段时间Orm没有醒来迹象，今天他睡的如此沉，也许是太累了的缘故。Arthur想着也许是Orm最近太过劳累的缘故。

“吾王在......您死了的这段时间几乎没怎么睡，Arthur王。”Arthur想起了Tula的话，这位女武士在他复生后看了他良久说了这么一句话。

“不管其他人怎么说，我很高兴您能回来，Arthur王。”Tula这样补充，然后她就游开了，Arthur知道这句话绝对不假，无论是对作为一个下属，亦或者是一个旁观者来说她的感情都是同样的。

而Orm，Orm当时最高兴的那个，哪怕他不怎么表现出来，可他牢牢的占据了Arthur的生活，他的手放在Arthur的肩膀，腰，他们经常手牵手，Orm的深蓝色眼睛直直地望向Arthur，如果他仔细去看，可以看到Orm眼里失而复得的惊喜，以及爱，甜蜜的爱，让人心怀不安的爱，什么样的爱才能穿越生死也不肯停下？

Arthur的手停住了。

亚特兰蒂斯仍然黑暗，可Arthur的生物钟告诉他此时的陆地上太阳已经升起，他抿了抿嘴，良久还是选择躺在了床上，紧贴着Arthur大腿的手无意识地停在那里，有种让人伤感的空，可良久Arthur的手就轻轻地放在了上面。

他闭上了眼睛，哪怕他知道他永远无法进入梦乡，可他还是想在Orm面前假装什么都没有改变，一切都照常进行，他们继续生活，假装不曾有过黑暗的时光。

白天回陆地上看看吧。

他这么想着。

03.

那个孩子徒劳地抓着栏杆。

她还太小了，可她不敢松开，她不能松开，因为下面是海，她还那么那么小，掉下去就淹死啦。

她冷得发抖，嘴巴里全是海水的腥苦味，她忍不住小声哭了起来，她真的好害怕，结实的大船一瞬间就翻了，海水争先恐后地漫了进来，她听到了其他人的哀嚎声，整个船舱内宛如地狱一般，而小女孩孤零零的一个人，她想大声叫爸爸妈妈的名字，可她自己冷得直哆嗦，她感觉自己手指快没有力气了，她哭得更大声了，她的手抓着栏杆真的好痛。

谁来救救她？

小女孩想起了电视上的超级英雄们，闪闪发亮超级威风，他们会来救她的吗？

小女孩胡思乱想着，海水从四面八方涌来越来越多，她的手越来越痛，她已经坚持不住了，可其实她已经很了不起了———作为一个才五岁的小姑娘，她已经坚持了整整一分钟了。

但她终究还是松开了手，往冰冷的海坠去。

可她没有投入海中，而是撞进一个人的怀抱，那怀抱冰冷，却足够柔软。

小女孩抬头看到了那抹金色，和那双浅蓝色眼睛，在灰扑扑的船舱里比阳光更温暖，他是光，是希望，这英雄从海中走来，小女孩注意到Arthur抱着一个妇女还有一个老人。

她忍不住放声大哭，她有好多好多委屈。

“抓着我的脖子，孩子。”Arthur这样说，“你安全了。”

小女孩哭着搂紧了Arthur的脖子，这位英雄闻起来湿漉漉，可不再让人心生恐惧，小女孩抽噎着，然后她感觉被Arthur抱着的另一个老人伸出颤巍巍的手垫住了她的屁股，叽里咕噜地说着感谢，而那个妇女还在发抖，而Arthur咬牙跳了上去。

这很难，因为整个船已经倾斜成了90度，上去已经变得如此困难，可Arthur经历过比这还要困难的处境，他好歹跳到了甲板上去，小女孩闭了闭眼睛，然后她就看见了那些先一步赶到的渔船上的人在惊呼，她不知道那惊呼里含着什么，她只知道她安全了。

Arthur把她们送到了一艘船上，那老人在胸口画着十字，而小女孩哭着指着船———人们惊恐地看着窗户有人在徒劳地拍打玻璃。

“我的爸爸妈妈.......！”

“他们会回来的。”Arthur这样承诺，然后就再次跳进了那满是海水的船舱中，小女孩揉了揉眼睛，这天地都是灰蒙蒙的，Arthur的金色头发和鳞甲在天地之间分外显眼，就好像太阳坠落在了海中，散发着它的温暖光芒。

而Clark尽他所能赶到现场时就看到这个景象：死去的Arthur，死在他怀中的Arthur穿梭在即将沉没的船中，每次出来都带着好几个人，就算是他也忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

Arthur本该埋在六英尺之下，静静躺在棺材里面。

面前的Arthur到底是不是Arthur呢？

死人无法复活。

可他很快就被那些人无助的求救声转移了注意力，现在不是想这个的时候。Clark想，船里还有很多人。

于是神明从天而降，打破了窗户，那些在房间里几乎绝望的人们抬头看到了那美丽的红。

“看啊。”他们轻声喃喃，“在天上。”

04.

“我以为......你死了。”

“我是死了。”Arthur回答。

Clark感觉自己被呛住了，他不住地咳嗽，Bruce看着坐在椅子上的Arthur手指敲了敲桌子，面色不善，而Arthur只是手指玩着三叉戟的尖端，Hal和Barry罕见地不再悄声说话，Diana皱眉，Victor不知道在想什么。

这时他们已经把那艘船上的人们全部救出，人们想向他们的英雄道谢，可看到Arthur又止步不前，他们知晓Arthur到底发生了什么——就在前一天正义联盟才沉重地向全世界宣布Aquaman的死讯，可如今死者活生生地站在这里，两手抱胸低垂着眼睛不知道在想什么，他站在足够远，一个太过孤寂的英雄。

“Aquaman？”

一个稚嫩的声音传来，Arthur低头看到那个小女孩拿着一朵花，那双大眼睛盯着Arthur，Arthur挑了挑眉，选择了蹲下来直视那个孩子的眼睛。

“怎么？”

小女孩把那朵小小的蓝花递到了Arthur面前。

“谢谢你救了我们。”她的声音软糯，宛如加热的芝士，Arthur眼神柔和了很多，接过了那朵花。

而现在那朵花放在桌上，Arthur抬眼看着Bruce，这位哥谭骑士肯定脑子里在思索，他讽刺地想道，他肯定还在我是不是克隆人，或者是假扮的。

他这么想不无道理，Bruce确实扫描了他，基因没有出任何错误，坐在这里的确实是Arthur本人，没有半分造假。

“希望你给我们一个解释。”Bruce冷冷出声，Arthur唔了一声，而Clark还在发愣。

“有点复杂。”他想起了Orm的深蓝色眼睛，Bruce皱了皱眉头。

“那就把它简单化。”

“我弟弟复活了我。”

Hal哇哦了一声，Bruce的眉头皱得更紧，他当然知道Orm，亚特兰蒂斯现任国王，Arthur的弟弟，十足十的纯血亚特兰蒂斯人，Bruce曾经听闻Orm对于Arthur的爱，但Bruce更愿意称之为执着。

亡者本该安息。

Bruce两手交叉，他突然意识到Orm什么都可以做，为了他的哥哥，为了亚特兰蒂斯他可以付出一切，他为了他的哥哥选择颠覆了生死定律，下次呢？下次Arthur再次出现这种情况，Orm又会做出什么事情呢？

Orm会为了Arthur做出任何事的。

而Clark神情恍惚，他开始数起了每个人的心跳声。

1，2，3，4，5，6。

Clark停住了，他愣了良久，突然抬头看着Arthur，Arthur坐在那里，有血有肉，有说有笑。

再数一次。

1，2，3，4，5，6。

“......Arthur。”他艰难打断了Arthur的话，Arthur嗯了一声转头看他，Clark咽了咽口水。

“我听不到你的心跳。”

瞭望塔再次静悄悄。

05.

Arthur突然不确定他自己是死是活。

说他死了，可死人不会站起来，不会感觉万物，可说他是活着的，也不尽然；活人不会没有心跳，宛如行尸走肉，Arthur思索着看着远方，现在天已经黑了下去，耳边只有浪声，他忍不住摸上了自己的手臂，那里有黑色的线头，被某人亲自缝上，只有抚摸那里时他才感觉他确实是死去过的。

他突然不太想回亚特兰蒂斯，至少今天不想，不为别的，他只是想呆在灯塔里，看着灯塔的光照射在海面上指引人归航。

而在亚特兰蒂斯，Orm看着那些侍女，她们说在亚特兰蒂斯没有看到Arthur王的影子。

他的哥哥肯定在陆地。

Orm垂下眼去，他的哥哥哪怕受到如此伤害也不肯放下陆地，彻底踏入海中，Arthur与陆地的联系他一辈子都无法割舍。

“下去吧。”

那些侍女低眉顺眼地退下，Orm看着面前的关文少有地发愣。

他没看到他画在地板上的魔法阵在渐渐消散，刻在地上的魔法阵再次燃起了火焰，当火焰散去时光滑的地板上什么都没剩下。

海中的Orm拿起了笔，陆地上的Arthur打开了家门。

然后他们同时感觉到了疼痛，一个来自手心，一个来源自小腹。

那疼痛让Arthur忍不住咬牙，就好像有人用火钳在他小腹处落下烙印，他大汗淋漓，门撞在了墙上发出了不愉快的声音，灰尘被吹起又落下。

“什么......”他忍着痛脱下鳞甲，走到镜子前却愣在了那里。

他的小腹处多了一个奇妙的花纹。

那就像是盛开的彼岸花，“花瓣”有的朝上展开，Arthur歪头看了半天，有一个地方让Arthur不知道为何想到了女性子宫；这花纹看起来可不太妙，总会让人无故想起最肮脏龌龊的东西，可它又生的过分美丽，在月光下原本让人心生不安的鲜红也被彻底柔和。

那花纹肮脏又美丽，宛如停在尸体上的蝴蝶，开在头骨上的彼岸花。

Arthur恍惚半天，下意识地摸上了自己的小腹，他感觉他曾经拥有过的温暖。

而另一边Orm看着自己的手皱着眉，紫色的手套飘来飘去落在了桌上。

他看到他所画的魔法阵这次刻印在他的掌心之中。


	3. 不速之客

01.

“你用了什么办法让我复活？”Arthur皱眉问道，Orm低下了头，他的笔在草稿纸上画了无数个没有意义的圆圈，没有终点，也看不到起点。

他感觉自己的手仍然疼痛，但他不愿意向Arthur展示他的软弱，可Arthur比他本人更率先发现他的痛苦，抓起了他的手。

他竟然忘了他为什么来到亚特兰蒂斯，质问他的兄弟到底对他做了什么。

“你的手怎么了？”Arthur的手指磨蹭着Orm的掌心，不知为何Orm感觉那印痕不再疼痛，他只是抬眼看着他的哥哥，Arthur的眼神不似做假，蓝色眼睛里盛满了关切。

“一件小事。”Orm轻描淡写地说，然后他就脱下他的手套，Arthur吸了一口气，他的指尖轻点在Orm手心初那缩小的魔法阵上，指甲蹭得Orm手心酥痒，“不算太痛。”

“它和我的复活有关系吗？”Arthur指出，Orm沉默了一会儿，还是点了点头，Arthur唔了一声，另一只手下意识地摸了摸自己的小腹处，那里有一朵花在那里栖息，肆意地舒展它的血红色的花瓣。

“......我的腹部也有一个。”Arthur扭捏了半天最后还是开口，Orm赶忙起身，还没等他自己反应过来时，他的手就已经放在了Arthur的小腹。

“疼吗？”Orm急切地问，就算他们是兄弟，那距离也太过近了，他们吐出的气泡交融在一起合为一体密不可分，这让Arthur撇过头去，可眼睛却忍不住偷偷打量自己的弟弟，这时Orm也不顾得自己的疼痛，轻轻抚摸Arthur的腹部，印有魔法阵的手在他的腹部游走不知为何让Arthur感觉他的小腹有一种欢愉的疼痛，Arthur叹了口气。

“Orm。”

太近了。

这句话他没有说出来，Orm啊了一声，才意识到Arthur并不喜欢他们的近距离，所以他收回了手，咳了一声眼角有一抹红，幸好Arthur没有发现：“哥哥，让我看看你的印痕。”

Arthur的思想还在抗拒的时候，他的手却不知为何率先有了动作：它撩起了那金色的鳞甲，得以让这具身体的主人看到那花纹的全貌，Orm看着那血红的不详之花在他哥哥蜜色的皮肤上盛开，可Orm却觉得那花看起来并不肮脏，他只觉得那花很漂亮。

可Arthur的表情如此困扰，所以Orm决定不发表自己的意见，他只是戴上了自己的手套。

“那本书上没有记录这种情况，我会想办法的。”Orm这样下定论，他想起了那页纸上好像还有其他内容，可想了一会儿他有点遗忘那上面写着什么，恐怕他得重新看看那本书上的内容，“既然你回来了，留下来吃个晚饭吗？今晚有个宴会，我非去不可。”

Arthur涨红着脸，因为他发现他的手还保持着撩起鳞甲的动作，宛如巨石怎么也动不了他的手指，Arthur求助一般地看着自己的弟弟，却见他弟弟戴上了头盔看着他。

“放下鳞甲吧，哥哥，我已经看得够清楚了。”Orm静静地说，Arthur瞬间感觉他的手的支配权回到了他自己的手里，Arthur赶忙放下鳞甲，不可思议地看了看自己的手指，可那手指随着他的意志而活动，看起来和平常并无不同。

可Arthur知道这一切已经变了，自从他死而复生了以来。

“......好。”Arthur放下了手。

Orm微微勾了勾嘴角，亲昵地牵起了Arthur的手，Arthur看着Orm的红色目镜，不知道为何想到了之前那些侍女的窃窃私语。

“国王掌握任何人的生死大权。”

02.

Arthur很少参加宴会。

当他还在位时，当他收到一些无关紧要的宴会邀请他总会礼貌推掉，如果他非参加不可的话他也会参加，皇家与贵族，军队之间偶尔需要这样的联系，不比他在陆地参加的同学聚会。

但这是Arthur第一次不是以一个国王身份参加这场皇家宴会，贵族少女们游动时飞扬的裙摆宛如一朵朵海百合，Orm穿梭在其中，表情冷静不被少女所迷惑，不管那些少女的眼神中有多少见到梦中情人的欣喜与爱意，只是冷静地和那些贵族们周璇，Arthur一开始就意识到这些话题并不适合他在场，于是他在宴会开始时就把自己的手从Orm的掌心中抽离开。

Orm何等聪明，他当然明白Arthur在想什么。

“如果你觉得无趣的话，你可以先行退场。”Orm游开，那些长老，贵族几乎马上把Orm围在中间，而Arthur随意找到了一个沙发坐下，看着那些少女穿着华服，和贵族少年调笑，这是一个全新的世界，而Arthur坐在那里不打算参与，他的蓝色眼睛看着在人群中心的Orm，他的弟弟永远在焦点中，而没人注意到Arthur坐在这里，这位死而复生的旧王坐在不被人发现的角落静静注视这一切。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”一个女声脆生生地响起，Arthur抬头就看到一个少女穿着白色的礼裙，宛如水母，那少女笑了笑撩了撩她银色的头发，她看起来如此美丽动人，宛如一颗美丽的珍珠，Arthur注意到她的眼睛是金色，可Arthur翻动了自己曾经参加宴会的记忆却找不到这少女的任何讯息，可让一个女孩子一直站在那里不是个长久之计。

“当然可以。”Arthur挪了挪身体，少女不客气地坐了下来，那眼睛紧紧盯着Arthur，Arthur细看，他看着少女的脸，那张美丽的脸却不知道为何让Arthur突然觉得恐惧，他感觉少女的脸在扭曲，他好像看到了一张恐怖的脸，那上面，那上面......

“你身上有我父亲的味道。”可少女开口了，那恐惧感消失了，少女眨眨眼，饶有兴趣地看着Arthur，“这感觉真亲切，我已经好久没有见过我父亲了。”

“他很忙吗？”Arthur吸了口气，他的太阳穴在疼，少女嗯了一声，摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“这很复杂，你叫什么名字，亚特兰蒂斯人？”少女这样问，她吸了吸鼻子，她的语气里带着一点怀念。

“Arthur。”Arthur伸出手，少女歪头看了他伸出的手半天，最后还是选择握住了他的手，不知为何，Arthur感觉他的手上黏糊糊地。

“Cthylla，我的名字。”少女挑眉，很快就把手抽离开来，她站了起来，Arthur注意到宴会上的舞会已经开始，那少女却收敛了笑意。

“我们很快就会见面的。”

她离开了，速度之快宛如一支箭，Arthur感觉自己的头疼得厉害，让他忍不住闭上了眼睛，当他睁开眼睛时他却看到了Orm的深蓝色眼睛。

“怎么了？哥哥？”他关切询问，Arthur忍着疼痛摇了摇头，他注意到自己手上仍然黏糊糊，让他忍不住抬起和Cthylla握手的手。

他看到了无数恶心的绿色黏液，宛如陈年的痰液一般恶心，Arthur吸了一口气，他感觉自己一阵反胃，Orm却注意到Arthur的身边，赶忙把Arthur拉起来。

那些粘液黏在沙发上让人看着一阵反胃。

03.

Cthylla再也没有在舞会上出现。

白裙少女宛如一场梦，除了Arthur当时手上的黏液，那沙发上的黏液再也没有人见过她的存在，没有任何一个贵族少女叫Cthylla这个古怪的名字，Arthur当晚睁着眼睛看着惨白的天花板，想起了Cthylla那双若有所思的金色眼睛。

不知为何他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他直觉地明白一切已经改变，自他死而复生后，而在这个夜晚，Orm翻开了那本魔法书，那上面记载着无数古怪的魔法，其中的一个更是让Arthur重新睁开了眼睛，他想寻找那魔法，可那页纸不知为何已经消失不见，他看着那扉页，上面画着一个怪物，形似章鱼的脑袋，干枯的人身，残破的蝙蝠翅膀从他的背后长出，那怪物闭着眼睛好像在熟睡。

【我们终将魂归克苏鲁】

Orm合上了书，亚特兰蒂斯现在正在熟睡，四周静悄悄，可Orm却听到了远处的鲸鸣，不知为何那听起来像极了尖叫，Orm看了一会儿，还是关上了那本书，他想起来了Arthur那双疑惑的蓝眼睛。

“你用了什么办法让我复活？”

我用了我所能想到的一切来复活你，我的兄弟。

Orm把书放在了床头，关上了灯，在隔壁他的哥哥手环着膝盖，闭上眼睛细细聆听海洋的一切声音，他仍然没有困意，可他如今多么向往他可以安眠，让他的灵魂得到片刻休息。

他们都不知道远处Cthylla也站在礁石处打量这个海中城池，金色的眼睛里不知道想什么，良久，她闭上了眼睛，丑陋的鱼头上的灯打在她的脸上宛如鬼魅。

“父亲。”她小声嘟囔。

【父亲。】那声音也同样在Arthur回响，Arthur急急抬头想去聆听这声音来自何方时，海洋又只剩下寂静。

04.

“你应该拥抱你的第二次生命。”Diana这样说。

Arthur唔了一声，面前的Diana戴着眼镜从容不迫地切着面前的牛排，Arthur也没有穿上他所被人熟知的金色鳞甲和绿色紧身裤，他们藏身于人群之中，不被任何人发现，看清楚Arthur脸上的忧郁和疑惑她这样开口。

“你.....死的时候，每个人都很伤心。”Diana垂下眼，超级英雄从来不是神明，他们有喜怒哀乐，Arthur是他们的朋友，那几天瞭望塔没有欢声笑语，“尤其是Clark，他那几天总是无声地责备自己还不够快，让你死在了他怀里。”

“告诉Clark这不是他的错误。”Arthur心不在焉地用吸管搅动着面前的冰饮，他想起了自己已经永远停止的心跳，和无数个不眠的夜晚，“我当然明白我需要好好活着，可我对于我怎么复活还是有疑惑，Diana，我弟弟显然太过悲伤.......”

“如果我的姐妹死了，我也同样悲痛。”

“可Diana，你接下来会怎样做？”

“我会用亚马逊战士所应得的最高葬礼安葬她。”

“......而Orm的选择让我坐在了这里。”Arthur吸了一口气，冰块撞击杯沿发出了不愉快的声音，“我的弟弟选择了用一些办法来复活我，我不知道那是什么，那将带来什么，我只是觉得Orm做的这个让我不太对劲，我......”

“如果是魔法的话，我可以帮助你，Arthur，亚马逊有着世界上库存最多的魔法书，我想复生的魔法并不多见。”Diana关切地说，Arthur感激地看向Diana，想说一句谢谢时......

他的眼睛一黑，就什么也不知道了。

而Diana却眼睁睁地看着Arthur站起来，动作之大几乎掀翻了桌子，不愉快的声音惹得餐厅里所有人都往他们的方向看去。

“Arthur？”Diana不确定地问，Arthur的眼睛看起来宛如没有生机的蓝色玻璃珠子，死气沉沉，没有生机。

“我的主人需要我。”他低声说，Diana愣在那里，然后Arthur大踏步地走了出去，Diana也赶忙跟上，忘了躲开的服务生托着托盘走过，在上面的酒也全数洒在了Arthur的腹部，可Arthur更加干脆——他蛮横地推开了服务生，Diana的疑惑像气球一样放大。

她追着Arthur跑到餐厅外的沙滩上，这是一个临近大海的餐厅，甚至你出门能踩在松软的沙滩，就在Arthur的小腿没入海中，Diana抓着他的小臂，眼神宛如即将抓捕猎物的鹰。

“Arthur！我不知道你发生了......”

Arthur的回答也很干脆，他直接把Diana甩得远远的，沙滩上形成了一个大坑，沙子飞扬，沙粒黏在Diana的背上刺痒，她爬了起来，咬着牙从包里拿出了真言套索。而Arthur也转过身看她，被酒打湿的腹部，那花一般的印痕也印入Diana的眼帘。

那血红的花瓣已经开到了Arthur的胸部。

“我的主人，他需要我。”

Arthur又重复了一遍，然后他的身影就隐入了海中，再也不见。

05.

这可不太妙。

Orm想。

他身边是是铺天盖地的古怪生物，有点像海沟族，但Orm发现他们并不相同，这些恶心的东西有着恶心又滑溜溜的绿色皮肤，那双让人恐惧，害怕的巨大的凸出的眼睛从不闭合。

这东西几乎就在一夜之间到处都是。

那些怪物嘶鸣，发出了让人恐惧的喉音，没人知道这些生物到底从何而来，遇见男人它们就杀掉，遇见女人它们就拖走，没人知道亚特兰蒂斯的女儿们遭受了什么，人们只知道偶尔几个掏出来的女人披头散发，眼神疯狂。

她疯掉了。

可Orm根本没有时间恐惧，他只是举起了自己的三叉戟誓要为亚特兰蒂斯斗争到底，这怪物无穷无尽，聪明如Orm一时竟然也无法猜出它们究竟有多少个。

只要比之前少一个就可以了。

Orm刺穿了一个怪物的喉咙这样想着。

而这些怪物们显然有智力，它们咆哮着冲向这位亚特兰蒂斯的国王，所有士兵竟然无法靠近，那些怪物几乎把Orm吞噬，士兵们只能依靠那一团绿色中唯一的紫色的波动来判断他们的国王是否活着。

Orm独自一人，Orm孤军奋战。

国王总是孤独的。

“我不会允许你们让我的国家蒙上阴霾。”Orm沉声说，一个怪物试图咬上Orm的胳膊，而Orm也礼尚往来地刺穿了它的胸膛。

可他毕竟孤身一人，而这些怪物成千上万，他很快就处于下风，看着那些怪物凸出的大眼睛，他突然想到Arthur死去的那段日子里，他的哥哥死去时都宛如一尊神像，而Orm只觉得他自己更有可能粉身碎骨，连骨头渣子都不剩。

他的哥哥会为他的死去哭泣吗？

Orm的银色三叉戟被那些怪物夺走，Orm只能赤手空拳，可他很快就没了力气，因为他流了太多血了，他很疼，那些怪物的磨牙声就在他的耳边，他竟然不觉得恐惧。

Orm见证无数人的死亡。

今天他将直面自己的死亡。

可就在这时，Orm听到了士兵的尖叫和惊呼，他下意识地微微抬头，只看到一抹金色降临于此，那金色代表了希望，光明，以及生命。

那金色冲进了这绿色之中，几乎就在同时，那些怪物也后退一步，它们看起来犹豫又不可置信。

而Arthur把Orm挡在身后，拿起了Orm的银色三叉戟，他的表情冷漠宛如一个劣质的木偶。

“Arthur？”

“我感觉到你需要我，我的主人，我的弟弟。”Arthur干巴巴地说，“而我将在这里。”

他冲向了那些怪物。

每个国王都有他最忠诚的臣民，他将成为他最尖锐的矛，最坚不可摧的盾。

永无止境。

至死方休。


	4. 命令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果可以，Orm永远不想命令Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会夹杂N52蝙蝠侠:罗宾死亡事件，这章里面并没有亚特兰蒂斯王座事件。  
> 希望你们不嫌弃我的文笔

01.

那些怪物很凶猛。

Arthur比它们更加像一头野兽。

Orm被Arthur挡在身后，那些野兽如果想撕碎Orm必须踏过Arthur这关，而Arthur面目狰狞宛如厉鬼从地狱中爬出，所到之处只有杀戮和鲜血。

“哥哥......”

“请呆在我的身后，主人。”Arthur微微偏头这样说，他使用着Orm的三叉戟得心应手，刺穿了一只怪物的脑袋又切开了怪物的气管，而那些怪物也不甘示弱，他们一拥而上，尖锐的牙齿咬上了Arthur的肩头，手臂还有喉头，可Arthur表情冷漠，连眉头都没有皱那么一下，可Orm却吸了一口气，不顾自己身上的种种伤痕，试图冲上去跟那些怪物打斗，他不会像懦夫一般躲在什么人的身后，他干脆地夺过自己的三叉戟，Arthur没有聚焦的眼睛看着他，Orm想到了被冰封住的海平面。

“做我的后盾，Arthur，”Orm感觉自己的伤口宛如火烧一般，可现在他无暇顾及，他挺直腰杆尽量不让人发现他的软弱，“到我的身后去。”

“遵命，主人。”Arthur轻轻说，乖顺地游到了Orm的身后，也顺便掏出了试图袭击Orm后背的怪物的心脏，而远处也有人站在高处静静注视着一切，那人看着这对兄弟被困在怪物中间，金色和紫色密不可分，那人兴奋地吸气，眼睛紧盯着对于深海来说太过明艳的金色，那人看着怪物咬上了Arthur的喉头，一个用力，被咬碎的气管也暴露了出来，可那伤口没有流出多少鲜血，Arthur本人也没有任何感觉，怪物的近距离刚好给了他能杀死它的机会。

而Orm没有注意到，他电翻了面前一只又一只怪物，他感觉到Arthur的后背抵在他的后背上，他明白他必须杀出一条血路，为了自己也为了他。

“吾王！”幸好那些士兵也拼尽全力踏入了这怪物群中，士兵们大声呼喊，Orm应了一声，回头去看Arthur。

“哥哥，援兵......”

他停住了。

他看到了Arthur摇摇欲坠的手，陆地的布料破碎露出了Orm亲手缝制的线头，Arthur嗯了一声，看起来表情轻松没有任何痛苦。

“哥哥？”

“这些怪物跑了！”士兵们看着突然离开的怪物，惊慌地游了过来，看到Orm全身上下的伤口紧张地凑近，可Orm拉着Arthur完好的手强迫Arthur转过身来。

“我的伤微不足道，主人，你受伤了。”Arthur平静地说道，脸上没有一点波动，如果Orm没有看到几乎没有肉的喉咙，啃咬了大半的肩头，那只曾经的断手也终于断掉，Arthur接住了它，低下头看了它良久。

当他抬头时，Orm看到了那蓝色眼睛重新有了清明，但更多地是不解。

“Orm？”

远处的Cthylla笑着看着她脚下的怪物们，那些怪物鱼头耸动，它们试图亲吻着少女的脚背，而少女仍然微笑着，手撑着下巴，金色的眼睛里闪着狡滑的光。

“【他比我认为的更强壮。】”少女踩在那些怪物的脑袋上，看着那座海底的城池，“【他是我想要的。】”

“【他会为我父亲而死。】”

那些怪物兴奋地怪笑，可在其他人听起来这像极了指甲挠着玻璃的恐怖声音。

而Cthylla哪怕残忍地说出死这个字眼，看起来也不被这里面的冰冷所动摇，看起来不觉得愧疚或其他。

就像人踩死一只蚂蚁一般轻描淡写。

02.

“你不觉得疼吗？”

“没有。”

Arthur看着那些医生紧张地围在Orm身旁检查他的伤势，他坐在那里面色如常，可Orm看着他的喉咙说话时那些气泡从裸露的伤口处跑出来，而Arthur还拿着自己的那只断手，显然Orm缝合得并不牢靠，黑色的线头在水中飘荡，Orm因为医生消毒他的伤口而咧了咧嘴，不得不老实地躺在治疗床上。

“你也需要治疗，Arthur王。”一个看起来干练的女医生走过来，扫视了一眼Orm就把目光放到Arthur身上，“虽然你自己没有感觉，但你比吾王的伤势更加严重。”

“我没有任何感觉......”

“人在剧烈的疼痛时会促使内非肽产生抑制大脑的疼痛的感觉，现在Arthur王，请去另一间病房，你也同样需要治疗。”

Arthur看向Orm，而Orm点了点头。

“去吧，哥哥。”

他站了起来，说实话，他真的没有感觉到任何疼痛，拿着他自己的断手他只觉得平静，因为他早在之前就已经经历过这种情况，他不认为自己这样是正常，可那位女医生十分敬职地让他躺好，认真且耐心地检查起他的身体。

“真奇怪。”女医生喃喃自语，“按理来说这么重的伤势不是已经失血过多而休克，或者就是因为气管被咬开被血呛死，可是Arthur王你......”她的手不专业地在Arthur的气管上划了一个圆圈，“没有流血，什么都没有，我还以为我是法医在检查一具尸体。”

这句话Arthur不知道为何莫名地想吐，女医生看到他的脸色并不好，低下眼去，听诊器放在他的胸口处试图去听取他的心跳。

“我刚才的话好像让你不太愉快。”她这样说，然后安静下来试图仔细去聆听，可她没有听到她所熟悉的那个声音，为此她惊异地睁大眼睛，Arthur看着女医生皱了皱眉，久久没有动作。

可什么都没有，只有胸件摩擦的声音，没有心跳，没有杂音，统统没有，只有一片死寂。

“你不需要道歉，”Arthur叹了口气，女医生摘下了听诊器，Arthur垂着头宛如一个做错了事的孩子。

“我确实死了，或者说，已经死过。”

“你死过？”女医生眨眨眼，她本能地觉得不详，捂住了自己的嘴巴，“你死去过？”

“你不知道？”Arthur猛地抬头。

女医生摇了摇头，疑惑填满了她的胸口。

“亚特兰蒂斯王宫里最近没有人死去，风平浪静。”女医生喃喃，“没有任何关于贵族，王室死去的消息，如果这些人死了，皇家医院肯定是最先得到消息的那个，然后就是长老，或者是军队发布这个消息。”

“可是，这些日子里没有你的死讯。”

Arthur头摸上了额头，神情恍惚，那个女医生意识到她好像窥探了什么秘密，急忙退去，空旷惨白的病房里只有他一人。

03.

“是的，我当时向平民隐瞒了你的死亡。”Orm坦白。

Arthur抿嘴坐在Orm的床边椅上，他看着Orm躺在床上表情像是陷入了某种回忆，他的问题有无数疑问，可他还是闭上嘴巴等待Orm亲自告诉他。

“我没有举办你的葬礼，哥哥，我把你的身体放在你的寝宫里，我叫下人打理你的房间，警告他们管好自己的嘴，你就躺在床上，跟平常一样。”Orm想到那段黑暗的日子，闭了闭眼睛，“就像你活着一样。”

“我能理解你当时的悲痛，Orm。”Arthur叹了口气，Orm看着他的脸，“可你显然......”

“我绝对不后悔复活你，哥哥，也许我会为了很多事情后悔，但我不会后悔复活你。”Orm打断了他的话，他的手抓住了Arthur完好的手，Arthur张了张嘴，他发现他根本无法苛责Orm———当Thomas死去时，那时还年轻的Arthur愿意用他的一切来换回他的父亲，“我如此爱你，比任何人都爱你。”

Arthur沉默了，Orm的爱语太过滚烫，他一时只能沉默不语，他摸了摸自己放在膝盖上的断处，Orm看了看那手，想起了自己曾经亲手把这手缝在Arthur的身上。

“那些医生显然没有好好照顾好你。”Orm皱眉，Arthur摇了摇头。

“他们无法治疗一个活死人。”

“哥哥？”

“我没有心跳，我感觉不到任何痛楚，我甚至怀疑我有没有血。”Arthur静静地说，Orm看着Arthur用嘴咬住了手套脱下了他，Orm看着Arthur的唇瓣，那里仍是Orm所熟悉的粉色，他费力起身，凑近了Arthur，小心翼翼地捧起了Arthur的脸，他看着Arthur的蓝眼睛，那眼睛总让Orm想起了海平面，生机勃勃与阳光密不可分。

深海有属于它的那一个小小太阳。

“可你活着，哥哥。”Orm在他的唇角上落下一个吻，比任何兄弟还要亲密，比任何爱人更要热切，Arthur心不在焉，没有制止他，“无论你怎样，我都如此希望你活着。”

可没人能逃过死神的镰刀。

Arthur这句话没有说，Orm握住了他完好的那只手，Arthur仍然如此冰冷，可没关系，Orm会温暖他，哪怕Arthur冷得像冰窖一样，Orm也愿意怀抱他的兄弟。

“我会治愈你的，哥哥，我在你......死去的日子里，努力学习了治愈魔法。”

Orm没有说有比他更好的魔法师可以让他的身体没有任何疤痕，哪怕到现在为止他都不愿意把Arthur交由给其他人的手上。

Arthur嗯了一声，握紧了Orm的手。

“我的手......”

“我会想办法的。”

04.

“你前几天可真吓着我了。”Diana这样说，Arthur下意识地勾了勾嘴角，耳朵红透了的低下了头。

“抱歉。”Arthur声音小小地说，Diana挑了挑眉，摆了摆手。

“没关系，Arthur，下次记得别这么粗鲁地对待一个女士。”Diana这样建议，“如果你和一个女人约会的话，把她甩开可不是什么太过礼貌的行为。”

“我最近不太......”Arthur下意识地看了看自己的断手，现在它已经完好无损地在它该在的位置，他突然想起他坐在Orm的床上，而Orm拿起针线，这次用的白色的线头，把他的断手又重新缝合了起来，他的表情郑重，头盔放在Arthur的腿间，他细细缝合，宛如画家在作画，雕刻家虔诚地雕刻神像。

这次他手法不在笨拙，他的的手指飞扬，Arthur任由Orm对他为所欲为，他低头手指抵着头盔边缘。

“Arthur？”Diana的声音让他回过神来，他啊了一声，下意识地抬头，Diana显然已经习以为常，她转头去看旁边，旁边的蝙蝠标志的椅子空荡荡。

“说起来，Bruce这几周都没有上来......”

警铃大作，每个人都赶忙起身，他们知道这意味着什么，有一场危机来临，世界又需要他们拯救。

幸好英雄愿意用他们的生命来保护凡人，保护这个生机勃勃的地球。

他们都知道每一次战争都有可能是最后一次。

生命如此脆弱。

尤其是Arthur，在死去又复活后他更加明白生命的宝贵，他明白死去会给人带来什么，他不会让其他人经历死亡。

他忘了他自己。

“Arthur！”Barry看着Arthur，他显然变得更加激进，不再躲避子弹，或者其他，他刀枪不入，可显然不是毫无破绽的，Barry看着Arthur的鳞甲破开，露出了大片大片的皮肤，Arthur试图去救被困在中间的人质，可那些外星人所喷射出的腐蚀性极强的液体足以让任何人化成脓血，于是Barry奔跑着把Arthur拖走。

“你疯了！”Barry难得地生气，“你要是过去的话，你会没命的！”

Arthur没有说话，Barry抓紧了Arthur的手，没有人希望有任何伤亡，Barry见证过很多人的惨状死状，惨不忍睹让人落泪，按理来说他应该麻木了，可Barry一直都在奔跑，奔跑，斗过死神，拯救更多人。

“我们已经看着你死过一次了，Arthur。”Barry劝道，“想想你的弟弟。”

Arthur紧绷的身体放松了。

嘿，还真有用，果然亲人是每个人的软肋。

Barry这样想着，松开了手，万幸Arthur没有在做所谓的傻事，他恢复成了平常那样。

也许没有。

战斗的最后，那些小女孩站在英雄身边扬着她们的小脸，奶声奶气地表示感谢，Arthur站在Hal身边，看着Hal身边的小女孩背着小书包问他是否愿意给他签名，她那么可爱，红红的小脸宛如多汁的苹果，就算是Arthur也忍不住勾起了嘴角，眼神柔和起来。

当Hal蹲下来在她的小书包上签名，Arthur抬头，看到了一个还没被杀死的外星人抬头，嘴巴处喷出了一大股液体，速度太快了，快得没人来的及反应。

等Arthur反应过来时，他已经站在小女孩和Hal面前。

他听到了液体黏在血肉上的滋滋声，可Arthur本人没有任何感觉，他眨了眨眼，想说点什么时却听到了孩子们害怕的尖叫。

“怎么了？”Arthur转头看了看他的同伴们，却看到他的同伴脸色惨白。

05.

“我用魔法治好你，不是让你这样对待自己，哥哥。”Orm的脸色少有地难看。

Arthur眨了眨眼睛，现在他被Clark强制暂停JLA的所有事务【“我不管你有没有感觉，Arthur，如果你这样虐待自己的身体，直到你意识到这会给你无法估计的伤害之前，你必须停下。”Clark严肃地说，其他人无声地同意。】，他坐在沙发上，想为自己辩解一句，可看到Orm深蓝色眼睛，他几乎无法开口———他确实过于鲁莽了。

“Orm……”

“转过身去，Arthur，让我看看你的伤势。”Orm厉声说道，Arthur无言地遵从，带着某种愧疚，他脱下了衬衣，就算是见识颇多的Orm也忍不住嘶了一声，他的哥哥后背的皮肤已经快被腐蚀干净，露出了鲜红的血肉，而尤其是脊骨处更严重，连血肉都不剩，露出了突出的脊骨，Orm抿嘴，颤抖的手在Arthur的背上停了半天，他只觉得冷，等他开口时，他觉得他的语气听起来宛如寒冰。

“如果我不上岸来的话，你是否准备一直瞒着呢？我的哥哥？”Orm第一次对Arthur出声嘲讽，Arthur低下眼去，这几日他确实有在还在好好反思，他明白如果他没有经历过死亡，现在的他也已经死去了，“你为什么不肯好好爱惜自己的身体和生命？”

“当时如果我不去的话，液体会把那个孩子......”

“我不在乎那个孩子会如何！我在乎的只有你而已！”Orm忍不住拔高了声音，他第一次如此失态，Arthur仍在嘟囔着什么，Orm相信那会是反驳的话，他看着Arthur的后背，没有任何血流出，它们如此干净，Orm愣在那里良久，他多想把头靠在Arthur的背上，可他不敢，他害怕Arthur疼痛，哪怕他明白Arthur不会感觉到疼痛，他愣在良久，眼泪抵在Arthur裸露的惨白脊骨和血肉上。

Arthur抓紧了布料，当眼泪落在他的背上时，他的后背感觉到了钻心的疼痛，几乎让他大汗淋漓，昏死过去，他自死而复生以来首次感觉到疼痛，他忍不住喘息起来，这疼痛比他死去时更痛，鉴于他死去时已经处于半昏迷的状态。

“O，Orm？”

他被Orm拉进怀里，扯下披风盖在他的背上，多么奇怪，当眼泪蒸发后，那疼痛也消失不见，Arthur的头抵着Orm的下巴，那些眼泪落进Arthur的金发里，宛如珍珠落进了金色的沙子中。

“我那么害怕失去你，Arthur。”Orm说，“当初我看到你的尸体时，我几乎不相信你死去了，我当时在想我愿用一切换你活着，只要你活着，只要你幸福快乐，哥哥，这就是我的愿望。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不，你不需要抱歉，错的是我——-一直都是我，太过于相信你的我。”Orm的声音又再次冷了起来，Arthur瞪大了眼睛试图挣脱出他弟弟的怀抱，可Orm的手脚化为了牢笼，把Arthur困在其中，他强制捧起了Arthur的脸庞，“哥哥，告诉我，如果你又遇到这种情况，你还会如此吗？”

“我......”

“告诉我实话，哥哥。”

奴隶无法拒绝他的主人，Arthur张了张嘴。

“是的，我仍会。”

这就是答案了。

Orm感觉自己全身颤抖，他想起了那纸张上的小字，他不希望自己命令任何人，尤其是他的哥哥，他不想做Arthur的主人，不希望Arthur成为他的奴隶。

但他仍开口了。

“那么，听从我的命令。”Orm哑声说。

“Arthur.Curry，你必须永远以保护自己优先。”

Arthur瞪大了眼睛，他想说他不听从任何人的命令，可他的嘴巴违背他的意愿开口。

“我永远服从这一命令，我的主人。”

Orm松开了手。

这是Orm第一次对Arthur下达命令。

06.

Bruce看着那玻璃里的罗宾服。

每个罗宾服对应着一个罗宾，这些年轻活力的孩子要么远走，要么有了新的团体，他们活着，Bruce知道孩子终会长大。

但他不知道孩子也会早夭。

他看向了第二个玻璃柜，那罗宾服时时刻刻告诉他这个家曾有死亡的伤痛———他曾把死去的Jason从废墟中抱出，Bruce一度封闭了自我，直到Tim敲开了Wayne大宅的门。

而如今死神又冲Bruce张开了他的翅膀。

Bruce看着那罗宾服，放在最后的罗宾服，不会有人在穿戴它了，它被放在那里，不会被人触碰到了。

Bruce打破了玻璃，泄愤一般，只看到这位哥谭的骑士仿佛感觉不到疼痛一般打碎了一块又一块玻璃，如同打破他的心，说不上是他的手更加疼痛，还是心更疼痛，每一块玻璃上面沾染了他的鲜血。

Damian.Wayne。

他想起了Damian每一次跳跃，关于Damian每一个的记忆，可不够，远远不够，Damian和Bruce应该有更多记忆，而不是留Bruce一人咀嚼那些突然变得太过苦涩的回忆。

他还那么小。

Bruce把曾经属于Damian的罗宾服抱在怀里，他知道这是徒劳的，因为无论他抱得多么紧，罗宾服终究是一件死物，他突然想起了他当年抱着Jason从废墟中走出。

他还那么小。

他们还那么小。

在一地碎玻璃中，这位哥谭骑士徒劳地抱紧了那罗宾服。

Bruce.Wayne。

失去了罗宾的蝙蝠侠。

失去了儿子的父亲。


	5. 逼近真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们逼近真相

漫画海王兄弟年下

夹杂罗宾死亡

我试图甜起来。

01.

“我说过我绝对不会后悔。”Orm擦去了嘴角的血渍，深蓝色眼睛平静得过分。

Arthur握紧了拳头，他的手套上粘粘糊糊的，他们看着Arthur的拳头上有血滴在地上，来源来自Orm的嘴角。Arthur的蓝眼睛有一丝后悔，可那转瞬即逝，他的眼睛更多的是愤怒和不解，愤怒于他的弟弟竟然命令他，不解于他的弟弟为什么能命令他，他的胸口在剧烈起伏，宛如铁匠打炼武器。

“你为什么如此恼怒，哥哥？”Orm没有苛责Arthur，他只是沉默地擦干净了嘴角，他的哥哥在他施与命令后挣脱出他的怀抱给了他一拳，他的哥哥的拳头有力，显然没有任何玩笑性质。

“你为什么这么做？当你命令我时我无法动弹。”Arthur皱着眉，他揉着太阳穴，这是他想要的生命吗？这是他们所希望的死而复生吗？“我什么都感觉不到，我没有心跳，我不会感觉到痛，我连睡觉都无法做到。”

“我只是让你复活，仅此而已。”Orm这样回答，他挺直腰板，他看起来如此平静，Arthur知道他根本没有后悔之意，“可你站在这里，这就是我希望的。”

“我从来不想用这个魔法来命令你，哥哥。”Orm停了一下，Arthur抬起眼来，“只是你不该如此践踏你自己的生命，我不得不命令你，用你主人的身份。”

Arthur抿起嘴，他看不透他兄弟到底在想些什么，他的嘴巴张张合合，可Orm已经抢先一步抓住了他的臂膀，眼睛里的诚恳不似做假。

“我当时只有这个办法让你重新睁开眼睛，以......我的仆从的身份。”Orm没有说奴隶那个字眼，那听起来太荒唐了，“但我向海神发誓，我从来没有想过让你服从于我，我从不愿意你跪在我面前听我命令。”

“毕竟，我只希望你幸福快乐。”

Arthur握紧的拳头松开了，他感觉他弟弟的血黏在手套上让他觉得不太舒服，可下一秒，Orm低垂下头。

“可是，”Orm淡淡地说，“如果你还是那么不顾一切，我想我仍会这样。”

Arthur的手下意识地摸上了后背，那里的骨头和血肉仍然裸露在外面，随着他的呼吸而起伏。

Arthur想说点什么，可Orm已经松开了手。

“背对着我，哥哥，我会治好你的。”

这场争论无疾而终。

02.

没人知道，在悄声无息的黑暗中，一个女人戴着耳机站在天台上吸了一口烟，在夜晚中她的眼睛宛如钻石一般闪闪发光，她的弱小身体晃来晃去，香烟在黑暗中有着点点红光，她汗津津的手在口袋里摸了半天，掏出了一枚硬币，她猛吸了一口气，把那硬币放在手心中，双手合十宛如祷告。

她嘟囔着爬上了栏杆，坐在了上面，她嘴巴里的香烟几乎都要烧到她的嘴巴，可她并不在意，她的眼睛亮得吓人，双手合十比任何教徒都要虔诚，硬币被她的温度捂得滚烫，而相反地，她感觉她的身体越来越冰凉。

耳机里的声音越来越大，几乎要刺破她的耳膜，但她却笑了起来，不像个人类，倒像个人偶。

然后她跳下去。

风在她的耳边呼啸，她的笑容越来越大，她好像看到了整个城市，万火通明，多么美啊，女人感觉自己好像化身成了一只小鸟，双手就是翅膀，她将高高地在天上飞翔......

但她重重地摔在地上。

人类死去前最先失去听觉，女人眨眨眼只能看到一片虚无，但她不觉得痛苦或者其他，耳机的声音仍在继续，哪怕手机已经摔得粉碎，她静静等待着死亡的来临，却感觉到有什么人抱起了她，一时间黑暗退去，她又看到了人间。

她看到了一双金色的眼睛。

Cthylla坐在血污中，不在乎女子的血和脑浆弄脏了她的白色裙子，她只是笑着捧起了女子残缺的脸，和女子的眼睛对视，也许从Cthylla的眼睛里看到了什么，女子的眼睛里有了笑意，她松开了手，硬币也顺势滚在了血污中，Cthylla宛如看着一个好好吃饭的乖孩子一般点了点头，把硬币拿了起来。

“我们终将魂归克苏鲁。”那个女子轻声说了一声，就垂下了手，Cthylla无所谓地把女子扔在了地上，白色的裙子边缘和胸口有无数鲜血点缀，她却没有嫌弃，只是拿着那个硬币离开，她听到了她的身后有警笛的声音，还有人失声痛哭，尖叫，她却只是看着那枚小小的硬币。

然后她站在了港口上，没人知道她是如何突然出现在那里的，她只是站在那里，鲜血宛如一朵朵玫瑰花开在她纯洁的白色裙子上，她盯着远方的灯塔，那灯塔在为迷途的海中人指引归途，那里面有个英雄。

“是啊，”她的手放在胸前，那硬币的温度没有褪去，因为女子亲自温暖了它，“我们终将魂归克苏鲁。”

她的金色眼睛在黑暗里看起来如此不详。

03.

Arthur悄悄到瞭望塔时，却看到Bruce坐在黑暗里。

一开始Arthur没有注意到他，他上来只是为了告诉他的同伴们他已经好了，可当他到瞭望塔时却没看到一个人，玻璃外是一片浩瀚星空。

他好像来的不是时候。

可Arthur却没有离开，他只是坐在他那把椅子上，抬头仰望星空，如今地球的摩登都市上已经很少看见星星，也很少有人去抬头看看天上的星星。

而如今群星沉默，Arthur看着那星星好像看到了广阔的海洋，也许宇宙就是另一形式的海洋，太空飞船是船帆，行星是礁石，所有生物在宇宙中只是一条小鱼而已。

他们都只是一条小鱼而已。

“Arthur。”

Arthur低头，听到了Bruce在黑暗处手指关节敲打桌子的声音，在这空旷中被放大了无数倍，他眯眼看到黑暗中Bruce的轮廓。

Bruce本就无意隐藏，把自己彻底暴露在光明处，Arthur挑眉，眼神瞬间清明警惕起来，挺直了腰板，他们好像总是不那么对盘，可他看清楚Bruce的样子后只是两手托腮，若有所思。

“B，”他说，“你看起来不太好。”

Bruce下意识地双手握紧，他一开始只是想坐在这里，这几周他深陷悲伤的沼泽里面，他几乎把监狱塞满了罪犯，他的大脑无数次想着他的儿子，躺在棺材里得到了安息，他明白人总是会死的。

而他面前的人逃脱了死神的镰刀。

他没有诉说这几周他经历的痛苦，他只是看向了Arthur，在他们面前死去，但如今活生生坐在这里和以前一般的Arthur。

于是他发问了。

“Arthur，死而复生是什么感觉？”

Arthur皱了皱眉，他想问Bruce为什么这么问，毕竟这个问题太过粗鲁，可今天Bruce看起来如此消沉，把所有秘密都隐藏在黑暗中，Bruce叹了口气，他想起了罗宾的衣服在他的手中滑落。

“Damian，他......”Bruce踌躇良久，最后还是开口，Arthur可是明白那意味着什么，他的脸色突然变了，他明白失去至亲的痛苦，哪怕是有着钢铁般意志的人也会被其击垮。

“我很抱歉。”

“回答我的问题。”Bruce不想要安慰，他只是想要一个答案，一个可能的答案，Arthur抬头看着星空，他这时候不愿意和一个失去了儿子的父亲争论什么。

“......刚刚醒来的感觉就好像是睡了一觉醒来一样。”Arthur慢吞吞开口，“一开始我以为我和其他人一样，但现在，我认为我称不上某种意义上的活着。”Arthur站起来，居高临下看着Bruce。

“我理解你的悲痛，但有时候，我们该给死者应有的平静。”

Bruce皱眉试图开口，可通讯器却响了起来，他们同时接起。

“恐怕你的休假得暂时停一段时间了，Arthur。”Diana这样对Arthur说，“出了件事，我们需要你的帮忙。”

Arthur眨眨眼，他听到了那边传来人的尖叫和狂笑，让人无故起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

05.

Arthur看着满是断肢的大厅。

他感觉自己的脚下黏糊糊的，也许是踩到了什么人的内脏，血腥味铺天盖地，让人作呕，正中间站着一个中年人，全身上下涂满了脑浆，他的眼睛已经被挖出来只剩下一双骇人的空洞，正义联盟其他巨头站在他身后，有警察在呕吐，Diana一只手按着他的肩膀，就算是亚马逊的战士看到这令人震惊的场景也忍不住抖了抖。

“他一定要见你。”Diana简单说明，中年人抬头好像听到了什么一般，脸上的恐怖和疯癫神情几乎让他的肌肉僵硬，他冲Arthur伸出了手，那男人的指甲已经不见踪影，恶心的肉露了出来，Arthur硬着头皮和他对视，他闻到死亡的味道，他的喉咙生理性地涌起一股一股地酸水。

“救救我！”那男人先开口了，“她来了！她回来了！”他跪下，伸着手试图想要某种救赎，Arthur只犹豫了一下，还是伸手握住了他那双满是鲜血的手，他的头放在Arthur的腿上。

“先生，你得把一切事情告诉我们，我们才能帮助你。”Diana这样忍着不适安慰，可那男人摇了摇头，只是抬着脑袋，空洞的眼眶对着Arthur头颅的方向。

“她会找到我的孩子，我的可爱的妻子，哦，天啊，天啊，我不能让她找到他们，她每天都在我梦里低声说她来找我了，她会......”那个男人喃喃，Arthur蹲下来抓着他的臂膀，他的妻儿已经成了肉块散落在这客厅里，被他亲手毁灭。

“先生。”

中年人抓住了他的手。

“Aquaman，你是七海之王对不对？你要救我，帮帮我———她的声音又来了！上帝啊！”

男人开始歇斯底里地尖叫，表情惊恐好似看到了人类所无法想象的最恐怖的东西，Arthur眨眨眼，对上了Diana的疑惑的眼睛，周围如此安静，除了男人的尖叫声什么都没有。

可过了一会，那尖叫变成了坏笑，那听起来像极了尖锐的指甲刮擦毛玻璃一般让人发毛，眼眶里又流出无数地血来，好像是在流泪一般，Arthur皱眉意识到男人已经无药可救，试图把自己的手抽离开来时，男人的脸却突然凑近了他，脸上全是空洞扭曲的笑容。

“我们终将魂归克苏鲁。”男人这样说，然后他的脖子直接一百八十度大转弯，所有人都听到了颈椎断裂的声音，Arthur脑子嗡的一声，只看见那男人的脸仍对着他，眼眶终于停止了流血。

“我快吐了。”年纪最小的沙赞捂住了嘴最先打破了这次沉默。

06.

“克苏鲁是什么？”

“陛下，您为何问这个问题？”长老听到Orm这个问题停止了动作，他的眼里的惊恐一闪而过，可当他面对Orm时又恢复了正常，可Orm早已经把他的情绪尽收眼底，他只是不动神色地垂下眼，他想起了那记录着让Arthur复活的魔法书上的那句话。

“我们终将魂归克苏鲁。”

“没什么，只是好奇而已。”Orm面不改色地回答，长老大胆抬眼去看他深不可测的君王，他可是什么都没有看出来，于是不得不低下头去。

“太过古老的东西了，那不值得一提，陛下。”长老回答道，可只有他自己知道他全身冷汗，“没什么重要的，也许它曾经是个神，也只是上不了台面的小神而已。”

“下去吧。”Orm不再问，长老领命退下，他没看到当他离去时Orm合上了奏折，看起来若有所思，他游了出去，看着走廊上最重要有名的国王的雕像，他们雄伟庄严，看起来不可一世，Orm看到了他的祖父，他的祖辈，他以前曾被亚特兰娜抱着一个一个地辨认，告诉他他的祖辈的光辉事迹。

可母亲在讲起一个国王时总是满脸犹豫。

“他确实开创了一个盛世，但他也带来了衰竭。”亚特兰娜当时这样说，眼睛看着那国王雕像的地台下的亚特兰蒂斯皇家标志上，唯有那国王的标志金光闪闪，显然新打造而成的。

Orm曾以为那只是一件小事，可如今他已经不那么认为了，他翻阅那本魔法书时，看到了一件让他感兴趣的东西，他本该置之不理，可他今天心生好奇，也许是受了什么的蛊惑。

他站在那国王的雕像面前，蹲下来看着亚特兰蒂斯的皇家标志，思索了一下，还是把那标志扣了下来。

他看到了一个缩下版的章鱼头，无数触手张牙舞爪盘旋在一个圆圈中，蝙蝠翅膀不那么清晰，可Orm还是看到章鱼头下的干枯人身。

恍惚间他听到了女孩子的笑声。

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢你读到了最后，这篇文一开始我写的时候并不自信，一开始只想着写三篇而已，但显然我在里面填充了太多东西。  
> 很高兴你能不嫌弃我这烂透的文笔：）


End file.
